


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Listen to the voice

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *旁白梗。原梗出自搞笑短片《火枪手》→http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1823019 一个火枪手走进酒馆时，发现酒馆里自带旁白的故事，没看过的强烈推荐~*沙雕警告。黑括号内为旁白部分。*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。注：cp主谜鹅，含少量哈维x戈登，芭姐x塔比，蝙猫。请注意避雷。
Relationships: Harvey Bullock/Jim Gordon, Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean, 谜鹅
Kudos: 13





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】Listen to the voice

**Author's Note:**

> *旁白梗。原梗出自搞笑短片《火枪手》→http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1823019 一个火枪手走进酒馆时，发现酒馆里自带旁白的故事，没看过的强烈推荐~
> 
> *沙雕警告。黑括号内为旁白部分。
> 
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。
> 
> 注：cp主谜鹅，含少量哈维x戈登，芭姐x塔比，蝙猫。请注意避雷。

某天晚上，在闪烁着雨伞标志霓虹灯的CLUB里，气氛剑拔弩张。

一边是Oswald带着Victor Zsasz，与Edward和Barbara一行人对峙，另一边Jim Gordon与Harvey Bullock两位警探则举着枪站在他们中间，紧张地观察着两边的动作，一时间形成了三方对立的局面。

“大家都冷静，”Jim率先说道，“先把枪放下，我数到三……”

【Jim Gordon又一次自信地认为自己掌控了局势，然而事实上，没人会听从他的提议乖乖放下枪。】

突然出现的神秘旁白显然得到了所有人的注意，大家都抬起头迷茫地看着天花板。

“有人听到了吗？”Barbara说道，“这个声音？”

“有趣，我还以为只有我能听到呢。”Edward说。

【Edward Nygma因多年的人格分裂经验而对于脑海里出现的声音习以为常，他以为这又是自己的另一个人格在捣鬼。但很遗憾并不是。】

“What the hell？”Harvey困惑地看着Oswald，“这什么鬼？Penguin，你的CLUB自带背景音解说？”

【Harvey Bullock对于突然出现的声音打断了自己搭档的糟糕提议感到相当庆幸。Jim，一个麻烦精，自己总要给他收拾烂摊子。】

Jim难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，扭头看着自己的搭档，Selina没忍住笑出了声。

“不，这跟我没关系，”Oswald回答，视线仍然锁定在他最大的敌人身上，“或许你应该问问号称全哥谭最聪明的罪犯的那个人。”

【尽管Oswald意图嘲讽，但他心里确实认为Edward配得上这个称号，并且绝对不会当着对方的面承认。】

“这是真的吗，Oswald？”Edward看起来有些错愕。

【他尽量不让自己显得太过高兴，并且想说十个谜语来掩饰。】

“别！”所有人异口同声地制止。

“好吧。”Edward受挫，悻悻地说。

“所以，”Selina开口道，“这个神秘的声音能知道我们在想什么咯？”

【Selina一边说一边在心里偷偷想着昨天晚上与Bruce Wayne的约会，并且窃喜这个声音没有发现。很遗憾，她被发现了。】

Selina肉眼可见的红了脸颊，Tabitha盯着她扬起眉毛，Barbara评价道：“Cute。”

【与此同时，Oswald已经耗尽了他的耐心，他准备趁这个空档先发制人，并对Victor使了个眼色。】

“What？！”Oswald见计划败露，气得跺脚，Victor睁圆了眼问道：“要我现在开枪吗，boss？”

“Oswald，你别想得逞。”Edward向前跨了一步举起了枪。

【他已经精准地计算过距离和角度，确保不会伤到Oswald分毫，但其他人就不能保证了。】

“既然这样，那我也不客气了。”Victor说着也举起了枪。

【他只想快点干完活，赶去蹦迪。】

“GCPD！”Jim突然大喊道，跳起来拦在了两拨人的中间。

【Jim也不知道自己为什么要这么喊，他只是觉得喊出这四个字特别有气势，这几乎已经成了他的登场辞，他每天都会对着镜子练习许多遍。】

“什么？我没有……这是诽谤！”Jim对着空气抗议。

“哈，我说呢，你怎么每次都爱冲在前面喊这几个字儿，”Harvey恍然大悟，“原来是耍帅呢？”

【不过Harvey觉得自己小搭档的这个举动可爱极了。】

所有人的目光都投在这位胡子拉碴的警探身上，而Harvey则是一脸吞了苍蝇的表情。

“Harvey，”Jim端着枪的手微微颤抖，“等事情解决，我们再谈这个。”

“够了！”Barbara忍无可忍，他们已经互相端着枪指着对方僵持了十几分钟了，“Nygma，你就不能快点了事吗，我和这两位lady可是很忙的。”

【不，其实她们一点都不忙，要不然也不会抱着看热闹的心情跟着Edward来找Oswald的麻烦。】

Barbara跟Tabitha、Selina交换了一个尴尬的眼神。

“你说得对，我们不应该被这个奇怪的声音分散注意力，”Edward深吸了一口气说道，“Oswald，我是来复仇的，我要杀了你。”

【Edward十分喜欢看到Oswald因为自己的挑衅而暴怒的样子，他紧抿着嘴唇仰头瞪着你的样子该死的性感……】

“等等，我没有那么想！”

【……在这么近的距离甚至可以看到他鼻梁上的雀斑，让人忍不住想低头亲吻他……】

“……闭嘴！你在胡说什么！”Edward挥舞着枪，试图阻止神秘的声音继续说下去。

不止一个人笑出了声。

【Tabitha和Selina同时在心里想着“gayyyyy”，Jim一贯的直男思维让他的大脑当机，Harvey认为Penguin并没有Edward形容的那么惹人喜爱，还是Jim更可爱。而Victor的脑子里则回旋起迪斯科金曲100首。】

Barbara没有笑，她感到自己被耍了：“你骗我们说想搞死他，结果你只是想搞他？？”

“我没有！”

“他没有！”

Edward和Oswald同时喊道，然后面面相觑。

【Oswald不得不花很大力气抑制住内心的狂喜，他不想表现得像个坠入爱河的高中生一样，但是怦怦直跳的心脏出卖了他。而Edward则忐忑不安地等待着Oswald的回应，他一边痛恨这神秘的声音说出了他心中所想，一边又有些期待。】

“嘿，你们两个，”Tabitha一边忍笑一边说，“为什么不干脆去开个房！”

【提起开房，Tabitha想起她和Barbara好久没有一起度过二人世界了。】

Tabitha马上不笑了。“Ewww。”Selina撇嘴。

“Boss，我是不是可以走了？”Victor收起枪插嘴道，“感觉这里已经不需要我了。”

“等等，我必须要说一句，”Oswald举起双手，“我承认，我对Ed有过特殊的感情，但那都是过去的事了……”

【Oswald撒了个谎。】

“我说的是实话！”

【并不是。】

“是真的！你这愚蠢又烦人的……某个声音！”

【不是。】

Oswald干脆抱起胳膊不说话了。

“大伙，听我说，”Jim再次用一副息事宁人地语气说道，“我们为什么宁愿去听这个来历不明的声音，也不愿意去听听彼此要说什么呢？解决问题的方式有很多种，暴力不是唯一的方法。”

这一次，神秘的声音没有出现，大家互相看了看，默默地放下了武器。

“看，我们还是能心平气和地解决问题的。”Jim松了一口气，挺直身子自信地扫视全场。

【看起来Jim Gordon再次挽救了局面，避免了一场恶战。这会儿他只想着快点结束然后和Harvey出去喝一杯，他认为他们有必要好好聊聊。】

“这我同意。”Harvey点头，Jim嘴角抽搐。

“不，这事儿没这么容易结束，”Oswald仍旧怒气冲冲，“我们还没完呢。”

【Oswald看着Edward，忍不住想起当他们还是市长与幕僚长时的美好回忆，他渴望能有更多的机会让他们了解彼此。】

“OK，we're done here。”Barbara对着天花板翻了个白眼，“我们走，ladies。”

【Barbara实在无法忍受两人脑内的秀恩爱行为，愤而离开。】

【她准备和Tabitha单独出去吃个饭，不带Selina。】

“闭嘴！”Barbara在门外不忘补了一句。

“嘿大英雄，”Harvey搂住Jim的肩膀，“看来这里没咱俩什么事儿了，走吧？”

Jim看着搭在自己肩膀上的手，若有所思。

【他在想刚刚神秘声音所爆出来的关于自己搭档的料都是不是真的。如果是真的，他忍不住嘴角上扬，那么他们确实有必要好好喝一杯。】

“……我们走吧。”Jim挥了挥手，疲惫地说。两人迅速离开了这个尴尬到令人头秃的地方。

Oswald一转头发现Victor不知道什么时候也不见了。

“好了，现在就剩我们两个了。”他说。一边小心地躲避着Edward的目光。

Edward盯着天花板停了一会儿，那个声音沉默着。

“Oswald，”他艰难地开口道，“我……”

【Edward在想自己明明应该痛恨眼前这个人的，他一次次想要复仇，却因为无法欺骗自己内心的感情而一次次手下留情。但在心底深处他仍旧保有一点希望，也许自己和Oswald还有机会回到过去。】

“……好吧，它都替我说了。”Edward指了指天花板，有些无奈。

Oswald简直惊掉了下巴，他看着Edward，张嘴正要说什么。

【Oswald在狠狠亲对方一口和狠狠揍对方一顿的想法中摇摆不定，他一直认定Edward恨透了自己，为了缅怀这段匆匆结束的感情，他也用同等的恨意武装起自己。然而褪去伪装，爱意却无法隐藏。】

“好了，我受够了。”Oswald掏出枪对着天花板发射了全部的子弹，弹壳和水晶灯的碎片落了一地，屋子里顿时漆黑一片。

“看来你得重新装修了。”黑暗中，Edward揶揄道，听起来他向前走得更近了些。

“我提议换个安静明亮的地方好好叙旧，你觉得呢？”Oswald把枪丢在地上，金属和大理石地面碰撞发出沉重的响声，但是那神秘的旁白音却沉默了。

“再好不过。”Edward附和道，一边重新把帽子戴好，“我受够了和这个声音待在一起。不过，它倒是让事情变得简单多了。”

他们摸着黑一同走到门口，屏住呼吸倾听，但那神秘的旁白音没有再出现。

不过，他们已经不再需要去聆听那个声音来了解彼此在想什么了不是吗？

【从此他们过上了幸福快乐的生活。】

-END-


End file.
